lifeafterpeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
Washington D.C.
Washington D.C. is the capital city of the United States with a popluation around 646,000 people. It contains some of America's most famous buildings and monuments inculding the White House, Washington Monument and the US Capital building. The city also contains all three branches of the federal goverment of the United States with Congress, The President and the Supreme Court all located in Washington. But how long can our nations last for in a life after people. 1 day after people: Washington D.C is now slient, across the city the buildings and mounments lay dormant with no activity taking place. In the time of humans it took 350 people to maintain the National Mall. However the Mall needed hundreds of millions of dollars a year to maintain the crumbling buildings. But as power fails across the city how long will the nation's capital last? 2 days after people: At the Marine Corps War Memorial, the bronze soliders still strain to lift the American flag, which no one now will see. 1 week after people: In Washington D.C., the city faces one enemy that it can't win. Water. The failure of electric pumps below the city has caused the streets above to flood. When the first settlers arrived, Washington was a swamp which the city is built on. 1 month after people: The Kennedy eternal flame is under threat as there is no electricity to switch the re-lighter on. As a rain storm comes in the flame is extinguished forever. 6 months after people: The Marine soliders are undamaged, but the flag which they hoist has been battered by rain, wind and sun. As a wind storm comes in the flag is blown off the flag pole. 1 year after people: Towering 550 feet above the city, the Washington Monument was built over 125 years ago, but the stone was already started to crumble in the time of humans. Despite the neglect, the US Capitol Building still stands strong as it is made out of civil war cast iron. However, as the paint wears away, rust will start to appear on the dome. At the Lincoln Memorial, the blocked drainage pipes have started damage to the roof. 5 years after people: At the world's biggest library, the Library of Congress contains over 142 million items which cover all aspects of American history, culture, and knowledge. But without maintainence how long can this library last for? 20 years after people: At the White House the walls have turned to the original grey. The bullet proof windows in the oval office still protect the room, but overall the house still stands in good condition. However the exterior walls which are made of sandstone were thought to be strong, but turned out to be wrong as after a fire, workers found that moisture had been eating away at the rock for years. The sandstone can turn to mud and this is exactly happening, as the grounds are now turning into a swamp. 100 years after people: After a century on display, the Consituiton is facing an invisible danger. The encasement is failing and the oxygen level rises to 0.5%, but this isn't enough to damage the doucment, so it is safe for now. Across the wetlands, the US Capitol Building has lost most of its paint as water seeps into gaps in the metal sheeting. 175 years after people: After 175 years of neglect, the White House is not looking like a home for the president. The windows in the oval office broken a long time ago. While the walls still stand, some parts of the roof have caved in. The house lies on a 100 year flood plain which has turned into a swamp as the cities barriers have failed. The sandstone on the exterior walls is turning to mud. Finally as a column breaks and the walls fail and collapse into a watery grave. However the interior walls still stand. 250 years after people: The Lincoln Memorial is in dire straights. Plants have grown over Lincoln himself. The roof which has corroded for 250 years now fails and the statue is destroyed. Atop the weakened dome of the U.S. Capitol Building, the 15000 pound Statue of Freedom is putting too much pressure on the dome.Finally, the dome gives way and the statue is destroyed along with the U.S. Capitol dome itself. The roof of the National Archives finally collaspes and the Consituition is exposed to the sunlight. Over the next few years the UV rays fade the words from history. At the White House the interior walls finally crumble leaving the once great home no more. 500 years after people: At the Library of Congress, the building still stands, but nearly all the books within the library have decayed. The dome of the Jefferson Building still stands over the swamp, but as the pressure becomes too great, the dome caves in and Washingtion D.C. is coming less recongisable. However after 500 years the Washington Moument still stands and has outlasted all the buildings in Washingtion D.C. However the stone bricks over time have chipped and fallen away from the facade. At the top of the structure lies a aluminium pyramid surronded by carbon rods which were meant to absorb lightning strikes. The carbon rods have corroded, but the aluminum has survived but takes a beating from lightning strikes. 1000 years after people: After 1000 years, Washington D.C has became the lost city of Atlantis as nearly the whole city has been completly flooded. Many of the remains have been buried in the mud. The Washington Mounment still piers over the waves but sea levels are raising meaning the base is starting to sink. The only way to survive intact is to be sumberged in the mud. A top the sinking obliesk the aluminium pyramid has lost its abilty to channel lightning strikes but the oxide layer on the pyramid has preseved it. On one side of the pyramid has an enscription of 'Laus Deo' meaning Praise Be To God which is a nations last words for the future. Category:Cities